1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to furniture construction and particularly to elastic seat and back webbings which are attached to furniture frames for cushion support. The webbings provided are knit with an elastomeric yarn and include a control yarn which limits the elongation of the elastomeric yarn and webbing when they are subjected to high loads such as when the webbings are used as seat supports for a sofa that is occupied by several adults.
2. Background and Objective of the Invention
In recent years the furniture industry has increased its output of chairs, sofas and other structures manufactured without metal springs. In their place, various types of supports such as elastic fabric webbings and the like have been used with varying degrees of success. Conventional metal coil springs provide durable, comfortable seating but are expensive, heavy and difficult to repair and maintain. Various types of fabrics, including elastic fabrics and webbing have been substituted in certain furniture structures but have not always proved satisfactory for their intended purposes. Furniture webbings in the past that have provided sufficient stretch and elongation have often failed under maximum use conditions or high loads. Such elastic webbings which have provided the necessary load support have been uncomfortable for the user due to their "stiff" or rigid feel. Thus with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior art resilient cushion supports, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide an improved elastic webbing for furniture frames or the like and a method of making the same.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a furniture elastic webbing which will endure years of adverse use conditions while offering comfort and durability.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an elastic webbing which is warp knit with an elastomeric yarn and a control yarn which limits the elongation of the elastomeric yarn.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a furniture frame utilizing the elastic webbing described herein which is economical to assemble and easy to repair and maintain.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.